Tachibana to no Mainichi
by minekami8v2
Summary: Kadang - kadang Asuka melewatkan waktu melakukan hal -hal tidak penting bersama Juta. Drabbles persahabatan Juta dan Asuka
1. Late night stay

Otomen (c) Aya Kanno

Author fanfic hanya seorang pengangguran yang nunggu liburannya berakhir (nunggu KHS keluar) dan menumpahkan inspirasi yang kadang muncul seenaknya melalui fanfic

* * *

 **-Late Night Stay-**

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Sachihana sensei!" Matsudo berseru sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian langsung berlari ke dalam ruang editor sambil membawa manuscript yang baru ia terima dari Juta.

"Manuscript Sachihana sensei sudah ada padaku, cepat hubungi bagian percetakan!"

"Baik!"

Juta masih dapat mendengar hiruk pikuk kepanikan samar – samar di kejauhan. Setelah memberikan manuscript pada editornya, Matsudo, ia tidak segera berbalik dan pulang, hanya diam menatap pintu ruang editor yang ada di depannya. Bukannya ia tidak mau pulang, hanya saja ia tidak bisa. Kerja kerasnya menyelesaikan manuscriptnya selama berhari – hari, ditambah tadi ia harus berlari untuk menyerahkan manuscript membuatnya benar – benar kehabisan tenaga dan sekarang ia harus menghimpun sisa – sisa tenaganya, hanya untuk pulang.

.

4 jam yang lalu

.

"Apa yang sensei lakukan?! Tidak biasanya sensei sampai terlambat seperti ini!" suara keras Matsudo dari ponsel membuat telinga Juta berdenging.

"Iyaa! Maafkan aku, tenanglah! Aku pasti akan menyelesaikan manuscript ini jam 9!" balas Juta sambil mengiriskan cutternya dengan hati – hati untuk menempelkan screentone. Shoujo manga bukanlah shoujo manga tanpa banyaknya screentone berkilauan, yang tentunya juga menghabiskan waktu cukup banyak untuk menempelkannya.

"Padahal deadline untuk penyerahan ke manuscriptnya terakhir hari ini. Sensei benar – benar bisa menyelesaikannya kan?" tanya Matsudo panik

' _Gara – gara belakangan Asuka dan Ryou tidak ada kemajuan, aku jadi kesulitan untuk mencari materi chapter bulan ini.. tapi, akhirnya aku bisa mengumpulkan materinya, dan Love-chick kali ini pun harus kuselesaikan!'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Iya, iya Matsudo. Percayalah, aku janji akan menyelesaikannya hari ini. Sudah ya" katanya menutup pembicaraan

.

30 menit yang lalu

.

"Se- selesai" sambil terengah – engah Juta melapor pada Matsudo.

"Baiklah, aku akan kirimkan orang untuk mengambil manuscript sensei" jawab editornya dari seberang telepon.

' _Haah.. dengan ini aku berhasil melewati deadline bulan ini.. menggambar shoujo manga itu melelahkan..Tapi setidaknya, tugasku sudah selesai disini'_ gumam Juta sambil menatap ke arah adik – adiknya yang merangkap sebagai para asistennya. Mereka semua juga terkapar kelelahan.

' _Terima kasih, kerja bagus, kalian semua'_ ujar pemuda berambut sebahu itu sambil tersenyum dalam hati.

Namun belum selesai ia merenung, ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

"Matsudo? Ada apa?"

"Gawat, Sensei" kata Matsudo, lebih panik dari sebelumnya "semua sibuk mengurus manuscript dari mangaka –mangaka lain. Tidak ada yang bisa ditugasi untuk mengambil manuscript-"

"Baiklah, aku yang akan ke sana membawa manuscriptnya"

"Eh, tapi tidak bisa begitu, Sensei-"

"Sudahlah, tidak masalah"

Juta mengerti kalau mengambil manuscript adalah tugas dari editor dan bukan mangaka, tapi ia merasa kalau Matsudo memang sangat sibuk sekarang , meski editor itu sebenarnya juga tidak mau membebaninya, tapi kalau sudah begini, dialah yang harus mengantarkan manuscriptnya.

Matsudo sudah banyak membantunya menyembunyikan identitas, sering mengatakan bahwa Sachihana sensei tidak bisa hadir kalau ada jumpa fans di toko buku, dan.. kerja kerasnya juga akan sia – sia kalau chapter bulan ini tidak tercetak hanya gara – gara manuscriptnya terlambat diambil kan?

Ia pun segera memanggil taksi untuk menyerahkan manuscriptnya ke gedung penerbit.

.

Sekarang

.

Pemuda playboy itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan – lahan. Saat ini sudah sangat malam, jadwal kereta yang terakhir sudah sejam yang lalu dan entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menelepon taksi. Apa mereka sudah tidak beroperasi semalam ini? Sial sekali. Ia juga tidak bisa menumpang Matsudo atau editor lain untuk pulang ke rumah karena sampai malam inipun mereka masih sibuk. Editor memang paling sengsara kalau sudah mendekati jadwal cetak manga. Juta sendiri tidak mau ikutan menginap di gedung penerbit, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang, meski tubuhnya sudah lemas sekali.

".. Aah, kenapa di saat seperti ini aku malah lapar ya?" katanya sambil memegang perutnya yang mulai berbunyi.

Sambil terus melangkah perlahan, ia terus melewati rumah demi rumah hingga..

"Lo.. Masamune? Papan nama rumah ini Masamune? Kenapa aku jalan sampai ke sini" pikirnya heran. Ia mengira mungkin kelelahan membuatnya salah lihat, atau mungkin pencahayaan yang remang – remang membuat ia salah baca papan nama, tapi tidak. "Berarti.. ini rumah Asuka" gumamnya.

Saat sedang mengamati pagar rumah itu, seorang pemuda berpakaian santai keluar dan melihatnya.

"Tachibana?" pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki mendekati Juta "kenapa ada di depan rumahku selarut ini?"

' _Gawat'_ pikir Juta panik _'mana ada orang yang bengong di depan rumah temannya semalam ini, aku harus kasih alasan apa ke Asuka? Sebelum makin rumit, aku harus perg-'_

Ia merasakan kakinya melemah

"Tachibana?! Hei!"

Samar- samar Juta merasakan kesadarannya makin menghilang. Namun ia sempat melihat Asuka dengan cepat membuka pagar dan menangkapnya sebelum ia terjatuh ke tanah.

Xxx

Aroma sedap yang lembut membuat Juta perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mendapati dirinya sedang tertidur di kamar yang penuh dengan dekorasi bunga – bunga yang manis, boneka – boneka yang imut, dan beberapa majalah manga Hana to mame di sebelahnya.

Kamar Asuka.

Ia pun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan mendekati sumber bau yang ternyata berasal dari dapur.

"Asuka" katanya pada Asuka yang sedang memasak "aku.."

"Ah Tachibana" Asuka menoleh pada Juta "Kau sudah sadar? Kau tadi pingsan"

"Pingsan..?"

"Ya, lalu tadi perutmu berbunyi. Kau belum makan ya? Tadi kebetulan aku ingin beli bahan untuk bekal besok di toko 24 jam – baru sadar ada bahan makanan yang kurang – jadi sekalian saja kita buat makanan untuk dimakan malam ini. Meski sebenarnya makan malam – malam itu tidak baik"

Tak lama kemudian masakan Asuka sudah jadi dan ia meletakkannya di atas meja. Juta sudah tidak sabar memakannya.

"Jaa, itadakimasu!"

Keduanya berseru lalu mulai makan. Tentu saja si mangaka kelaparan makan dengan lahap.

"Masakan Asuka selalu enak sekalii!"

Sambil mengamati Juta yang sedang makan, Asuka bertanya "Tachibana, kenapa kau disini malam – malam, dan apa yang kau lakukan sampai pingsan begitu?"

Juta mendengus dan memainkan sumpitnya "4 hari 4 malam tanpa tidur.. bahkan meski tidur di sekolah juga nggak mempan.. Lalu kerja mati – matian dan lari – lari seperti orang gila, semua untuk menyelesaikan ma-" sadar ia hampir membongkar rahasianya sendiri, Juta langsung memutus perkataannya

"Ma?"

"Ma- makalah! Itu lo Asuka.." Juta berusaha keras menelan makanannya sambil mengulur – ulur waktu untuk mencari alasan "Ada cewek dari sekolah lain yang memaksaku untuk membantunya mengerjakan makalah! Aku tidak bisa menolaknya kan? Sebab aku milik semua cewek di dunia!"

Yang terakhir memang tidak nyambung tapi Juta yakin itu sudah bisa membuat Asuka tidak curiga.

Setelah kenyang menghabiskan masakan Asuka, Juta masih diberi kue – kue yang imut oleh Asuka.

"Asuka, bukannya aku tidak senang diberi kue kecil setelah makan, tapi kalau makan yang manis – manis malam – malam aku bakal tambah gemuk lo" katanya.

"Tapi kupikir makanan manis bagus untuk menambah energimu Tachibana" ujar Asuka

"Ahaha, begitu ya? Terima kasih ya" Juta menggigit kue itu "kue buatan Asuka memang nomor satu! Aku merasa tenagaku langsung pulih total"

Ketua klub kendo yang diberi pujian itu tersenyum manis seakan mengatakan 'Baguslah kalau begitu'

"Ah, tapi ini juga karena kamu sedang ingin bikin kue kan, Asuka?"

Tebakan Juta membuat wajah Asuka memerah.

Xxx

"Asuka, sepertinya malam ini aku harus menginap" kata Juta sambil mengamati jalanan dari balik jendela. _'Malam – malam begini jalan sendirian pulang ke rumah? Tidak, terima kasih. Siapa juga yang mau?'_ pikirnya.

"Tentu saja Tachibana. Aku senang kalau ada teman yang menginap" balas Asuka "Kau boleh pakai kamarku, aku bisa tidur di sofa ruang tamu"

"Eh, jangan" Juta menahan Asuka yang hendak berjalan ke ruang tamu "Di luar kan dingin, dan Asuka takut hantu kan? Sudahlah, kau tidur di tempat tidurmu saja, aku di bawah (lantai). Kau punya selimut lebih kan?"

"Iya" kata Asuka "Sebenarnya tempat tidurku ini cukup untuk dipakai berdua. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Tachibana tidur di bawah"

"Asuka.. kau ini memang baik ya" kata Juta terharu

Mereka kemudian membahas Love-chick manga favorit mereka, dan kadang – kadang juga tak sengaja menyinggung mangakanya, Jewel Sachihana. Juta harus ekstra hati – hati agar rahasianya tidak sampai terbongkar.

"Kurasa kita harus tidur, besok kita harus masuk sekolah" ujar Asuka sambil menguap

"Asuka..."

"Ada apa, Tachibana?"

"Besok itu awal libur musim panas, jadi besok tidak ada sekolah" Juta tertawa kecil "tidak biasanya kau sampai lupa hal – hal seperti ini"

"Haha.. benar juga.. Mungkin karena aku sudah mengantuk.." Asuka menoleh pada Juta "atau karena aku terlalu senang karena Tachibana menginap, sampai lupa hal lain. Seperti di shoujo manga ya".

"Iya... benar" Juta menatap Asuka lalu memejamkan matanya.

' _Di cerita Love-chick berikutnya, aku akan menggambar acara menginap di rumah Asuka'_ pikirnya sambil membiarkan dirinya perlahan – lahan jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Thanks for reading & hope you like it

Feel free to comment or review, correction is appreciated


	2. The Princess and The Knight

**-The Princess and The Knight-**

 _Jiiii_

Juta berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi mencurigakan saat sedang menjalankan misi terpentingnya, yaitu mengumpulkan materi untuk chapter terbaru manganya Love-chick . Walaupun bagi yang tidak tahu, dia bakal dianggap stalker karena terus mengintai dan membuntuti sahabatnya – sekaligus model heroine manganya – Asuka Masamune.

"Fufu, akhirnya minggu besok mereka akan pergi kencan" katanya sambil mengamati kedua temannya – Asuka dan Ryo – dengan hati – hati dari balik tembok. Sebelumnya, Juta berpura – pura tidak bisa ikut pulang dengan mereka berdua dengan alasan masih ada yang harus dilakukan dengan cewek dari sekolah lain. Padahal pemuda playboy itu bermaksud mengikuti kedua kekasih itu diam diam, sambil mengumpulkan materi seputar 'perjalanan pulang dari sekolah yang mendebarkan'. Atau seperti itulah

"Wah, apakah mereka akan mampir dulu di suatu tempat atau- ng?"

Juta merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya

"Juta Tachibana"

Spontan Juta langsung terpaku di tempat ' _Orang ini, Kasuga Masamune?! Sedang apa dia di sini..? Eh bukan, kalau dia di sini berarti dia tahu kalau aku-'_

"Kau sedang membuntuti Asuka diam – diam? Tak kusangka ternyata kau stalker" ucap Kasuga dengan tatapan jijik

"Hah? Siapa yang kau bilang stalker?" tanya Juta tak terima

"Tentu saja kau. Setiap aku melihat Asuka, kau selalu ada di dekatnya. Bahkan kau lebih sering di dekat asuka daripada pacarnya, Ryo Miyakozuka, dan daripada teman – teman kalian yang lain. Kau ini mencurigakan" Kasuga membetulkan posisi kacamatanya "sepertinya dari semua orang yang sering bersama dengan Asuka, kau yang paling banyak tahu tentang dia. Kedekatanmu dengannya bagai perangko dan amplop. Oh iya, tempat dudukmu juga di belakang Asuka. Apa kau memaksa guru supaya kau bisa duduk di sana?"

' _Oi, aku sama sekali tak mengerti orang ini bicara apa!'_ teriak Juta dalam hati ' _yang awal – awal sih benar dan bisa kumaafkan karena aku memang sering bersamanya karena aku kan memang temannya (dan kadang bisa dapat materi untuk manga) tapi apa maksudnya yang terakhir itu?'_

"Hei, aku bukan orang yang 'seperti itu' tahu. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu? Memangnya aku tidak boleh dekat dengan sesama sahabat cowok? Dia itu memang sahabat terdekatku sih, tapi" ia menyibakkan poninya sedikit "aku lebih suka... bersama cewek – cewek"

Sang wakil direktur berkacamata itu terdiam. _'Memang sih dia sering terlihat bersama banyak cewek.. tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dia lolos begitu saja'_

"Kalau memang begitu" katanya sambil balik menyerang "kenapa sekarang kau membuntuti Asuka?"

Sekarang Juta lagi – lagi diam mematung _'Oh iya... aku lupa kalau ini pokok masalahnya sekarang. Masa aku bilang kalau aku ingin mendapatkan referensi cerita cinta yang bagus dan mendebarkan? Tidak mungkin banget!'_

"Nah.." wajah Kasuga memancarkan kepuasan "bisa kau jelaskan, Tachibana?"

Pemuda berkacamata ini entah kenapa puas sekali kalau dia berhasil mengganggu teman – teman sepupu otomennya.

"Itu eeeh.. Tentu saja aku mengamatinya karena aku ini gurunya!"

"Guru?"

Juta si pencari 1001 alasan telah beraksi. Apapun untuk menutupi identitasnya.

"Ya. Kau tahu tidak, meski sudah berpacaran, Asuka itu masih canggung. Karenanya, aku, sahabatnya yang sudah pro soal cewek ini perlu 'membimbing'nya supaya bisa menjalani hubungan yang baik kan?"

"Oh..."

"Selain itu, aku juga mengawasinya supaya ia selalu bersikap jantan dimanapun berada" Juta melemparkan jawaban pamungkasnya.

"Wah.. sungguh teman yang baik" Kasuga menanggapi dengan datar. Pemuda berambut sebahu di depannya juga tidak tahu apakah perkataan tadi benar – benar pujian tulus, sekedar basa – basi, atau bahkan tanggapan sinis. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak perlu khawatir akan dicurigai (untuk saat ini).

"Kalau kau memang gurunya yang menjaga Asuka agar selalu bersikap jantan, dengarkan ini"

' _Oh, ternyata dia percaya'_ kata Juta dalam hati. "Eh, apa?"

"Sudahlah dengarkan saja" sergah Kasuga sambil memicingkan matanya sedikit. "Asuka itu, biarpun luarnya lelaki, tapi di dalamnya ia masih menyimpan sisi perempuan yang ingin dilindungi. Aku tahu kalau Ryo Miyakozuka sikapnya lebih jantan dan tingkah lakunya seperti lelaki. Dialah yang selalu memberi perlindungan dan rasa aman pada Asuka.

Itu memang terbalik, tapi melihat mereka berdua yang menyukai satu sama lain apa adanya, aku sama sekali tidak akan bisa mengubah mereka.."

Juta menunggu Kasuga melanjutkan perkataannya

"Laki – laki bertingkah laku seperti laki – laki, dan perempuan bertingkah laku seperti perempuan. Itulah nilai SMA Ginyuri yang sejak dulu ingin ditanam dan diterapkan oleh direktur pada setiap muridnya. Meskipun Asuka seperti itu, tetap tidak pantas seorang laki – laki dilindungi perempuan, kan? Karena itu, Tachibana.." ia menatap lurus ke wajah Juta "daripada dilindungi oleh perempuan.."

Kasuga berhenti sejenak lalu berkata lirih

"Aku merasa kaulah yang seharusnya menjaga Asuka"

"Eh.. " Juta mengerjapkan matanya bingung "aku.. menjaga Asuka?"

"Aku juga ingin menjaganya kalau bisa" kata Kasuga "tapi setelah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, aku tidak bisa dekat lagi dengan Asuka seolah tak ada apa – apa

"Jagalah dia supaya tetap menjadi lelaki sejati" katanya mengakhiri pembicaraan dan berjalan meninggalkan Juta yang masih tertegun di tempat.

Xxx

Besoknya saat istirahat siang, Asuka, Ryo dan Juta makan siang di atap seperti biasa. Sambil menyedot susu kotaknya, Juta masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kasuga kemarin.

' _Dengan kata lain, Kasuga menititipkan Asuka padaku dan berharap supaya aku membuatnya tetap seperti lelaki sejati? Menyusahkan saja, kalau memang itu maunya kenapa dia tidak bilang sendiri ada Asuka? Dia gengsinya tinggi ya?'_

"Tachibana" panggilan Asuka membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Ya? Ada apa Asuka?" ia menoleh pada sahabatnya yang bersurai perak tersebut.

"Kemarin aku lihat buku bergambar di toko buku" kata Asuka "aku berhenti sejenak karena mengagumi gambarnya yang sangat imut. Ceritanya tentang kerajaan. Buku gambar itu menginspirasiku membuat ini" ketua klub kendo itu menyodorkan bingkisan kecil berisi muffin yang dihias dengan frosting "ini untukmu"

"Waah, terima kasih Asuka" Juta menerimanya kemudian mengamati hiasan di atas muffin itu.

Putri. Pangeran. Ksatria. Putri dan Pangeran hidup berbahagia. Dan Ksatria mengabdi sepenuh hati untuk melindungi mereka.

Melindungi.

" _Jagalah Asuka"_

Juta tersenyum kecil lalu mulai mengambil dan memakan muffinnya.

"Asuka adalah putri, Ryo adalah Pangeran. Dan aku adalah Ksatria.

Melindungi Asuka? Tanpa ditanyapun aku pasti akan melindunginya. Melindunginya supaya ia bisa tetap menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya – yaitu seorang otomen – meski semua orang menentangnya sekalipun"


End file.
